Dangerous Dancing
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: Jerry enters a dance compition and his sweet southern belle of a partner flips his life inside out with her firey temper and charm, but what is she hiding? I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT I DO OWN AMBER SO HAHA KimXJack JerryXOC
1. Dangerous Dancer

JACK POV

I was in the middle of sparring with Kim when Jerry bursts through the door

"GUESS WHAT" He roars

Which causes me to lose my focus and Kim kicks me over.

"What?" Kim says calmly as if she didn't just injure every one of my internal organs

"I am going to be in a dance contest and my partner is AMAZING" he says just as enthusiasticly which makes me wince.

"Cool when is it?" Asks Eddie, the only one not feeling sorry for Jerry's partner.

"We're competing this Saturday" Jerry says making the 'score' gesture. "You guys are coming right?"

We got a collection of sure, yeah, whatevers around the room. All of a sudden a girl with feathery layered dark brown hair with bright blue eyes, short and thin, a petite frame, pale and wearing blue jeans, black flats and something I think Kim would call a blue, babydoll tank. Whatever that was. She wasn't that bad looking although nothing in comparison to Ki- I mean no one.

"JERRY MICHEAL MARTINEZ" She shrieks, blood in her eyes. I see Jerry's eyes widen then he runs to the bathroom and locks the door.

I was surprised such a small girl could yell so loud. Jerry was scared of her anyways. She marches over to the bathroom door and raps her knuckles on it.

"JERRY OPEN UP THIS DOOR" She screams alerting Rudy who does nothing. Wow Rudy.

"No!" We hear Jerry say from inside.

"JERRY I WILL KICK THIS DOOR IN" she says angrily. I raise an eyebrow toward Kim who seems to be having a hard time keeping a straight face.

The girl then kicks a hole through the door and we can see Jerry's frightened face. He slowly walks out of the bathroom and she starts yelling.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU TELL MARKOS IF WE LOST THE CONTEST I WOULD GO OUT WITH HIM" She fumes.

Jerry gulps and says "Cause we aren't gonna lose!"

She starts whacking him in the arm and with each whack she says something,

"You! Are! So! Full! Of! Yourself! Jerry! If! I! Have! To! Date! That! Weirdo! I will kill you!" she finishes.

"Is that a threat?" Jerry questions.

She pokes him in the chest

"That's a promise Martinez" she says quietly and leaves.

"We need her for out dojo" Rudy comments and follows her out.

"What was that about?" Kim inquires

"Well I sort of told out competition that if we lost Amber, my partner, would go out with him" he says meekly.

"Well that was rude!" Kim shouts. Girls.

"Jerry I think your partner just made Milton pee in his pants" Eddie says.

"For such a little lady she can sure kick butt" Eddie adds.

"She grew up in the North Carolina countryside on a farm with three older brothers" Jerry explains. Well that made sense.

"See you guys Saturday?"

"Sure Jerry" we all promise.

**AN: Want to see more? There will be KimXJack and AmberXJerry I might even throw in some people for Milton and Eddie of thou desires. R and R please! If I don't get reviews I don't update.**


	2. Soldiers and Secrets

KIM POV

We were in the dojo as usual when Jerry and Amber walked in, both smiling, all problems from yesterday apparently forgotten.

"Ah Amber!" Rudy said walking out of his 'office'

"Welcome to out dojo! I'm so happy you decided to join" He adds

"Yeah now I'm not the only girl" I say to her smiling. She grins back.

"What about Jerry?" She teases and he scowls and swings at her head which she easily ducks.

We were all laughing when I noticed something odd about her. She had scars on her arms and neck. I didn't comment but she saw me looking.

"So are we going to start?" she asks distracting attention from herself. I face Jack and he does the universal bring it on symbol. I grin all scars forgotten and swing a punch at his head. He ducks and sweeps my feet from under me. I roll back and jump into the air kicking him into the wall.

"oof! Kim!" he complains getting up.

"C'mon cracker Jack lets go" I tease pulling him up. I look over at Amber who was kicking Jerry's tail. Then again who couldn't kick Jerry's butt?

"Man! Amber we're late for rehearsal" Jerry says a bit shocked he was running this late.

"See you guys later" Amber says as Jerry slings her small form over his shoulder and runs out the door.

"I think they're cute together" Milton says as soon as they were gone and we grin at him. Ah Milton.

JACK POV  
>It was the next day and we were gathered at the dojo to go to Jerry's dance performance. I wasn't looking forward to it but I guess we owe it to Jerry after all the pranks we pulled on him.<p>

"Let's go" Kim says and I feel my heart flutter. Oh man what am I? In a romance novel? **(AN: IM WRITING THIS STORY JACK AND IM A HOPELESS ROMANTIC)** oh yeah.

We entered the giant playhouse and took out seats, near the front courtesy of Jerry. The announcer comes on stage.

"Welcome to the state dance competition!" The announcer says cheerfully, making me flinch.

"We have a ton of wonderful dancers here today trying to take the spot of best dance team!" she says clapping. Man, what's in her happy juice?

"First up is Caitlyn and Nathan!" She says and the first couple comes out doing a boring waltz or something. The next does hip hop which was nothing but jumping around. The third does some kind of Jazz routine that wasn't half bad.

"Give it up for Markos and Michelle!" She says gesturing to the couple. So that's Markos.

"Last but certainly not least, with a meaningful contemporary routine, Jerry and Amber!" She says

"Let's see how they've been getting along" as with the other couples the screen lights up with some footage

"The best thing about Jerry" Amber begins "Is I trust him completely and I know he'll be there for me"

The crowd awwwwws.

"The worst thing about Jerry" She continues and I laugh "Is that he is OBSESSED WITH HIS HAIR" she says loudly triggering a loud 'hey!' from behind her which could only be Jerry.

Next Jerry comes up "The best thing about Amber is that she can make me feel better on my worst day"

The crowd awwwwws.

"The worst thing is she can kick my butt" He says, a "you know it!" from behind him triggers a laugh from the crowd. The choreographer comes on screen

"This routine is about a wife whose husband is going to war and her journey through waiting for him to return."

The stage lights up as the screen turns off Jerry, in a United States Army uniform stands by the edge. Amber in a flowy short blue dress walks behind him with a hurt expression as 'You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins starts to play. He turns around and sees her, she glides over and grabs his suitcase twirling to put it behind her. He grabs her waist and lifts her up putting her behind him and grabbing his suitcase, he touches her face and heads out she twirls and glides again taking the hat off his head and leaping across the stage followed by Jerry who wraps his arms around her. Takes his hat and leaves her looking after him sadly. He makes the long walk around the stage while Amber dances her heart out which I can only assume is while he is at war. I look over at Milton, Eddie, and Kim. Milton is crying. While the music picks up speed he returns and taps her on the shoulder and she whirls around and he does some complicated lifts. They whirl around the stage her leaping into his arms periodically. The lights dim with their foreheads touching and them holding hands.

"That was beautiful!" The host says wiping at her 'tears' All the contestants came on stage.

"And the ones going home are…" Dramatic pause as in all competitions. "Chelsea and Ben!" She says as that couple hangs their heads. They leave the stage.

"See you next week!" She says happily waving and all the contestants disappear backstage. We meet Jerry and Amber at the back entrance where Milton proceeds to hug them both shouting

"That was Beautiful!"

Jerry struggles to get Milton off him while Amber laughs.

"Excellent job guys" Kim comments and pulls Amber aside. I see them talking and Kim put a hand to her mouth after a moment then Amber make a hurried gesture. It seemed I was the only one who noticed this and I frowned. I hoped they were okay.

**AN: thanks for R and R keep it up! What do you think Amber told Kim? And do any of you have ideas? I'm open to suggestions! Flames are welcome but please don't break me.**


	3. Romance and Roads

JACK POV  
>I was in the middle of walking home with Jerry and questioning him at the same time.<p>

"Anything weird about Amber?" I quiz

"Well she won't change in the dressing room she only changes in the bathroom but I totally get it. I mean I hate changing in public too" Jerry says

"That's it?" I ask. There must have been more.

"Yeah" Jerry says simply. Well he never was one to pay attention.

That's when we heard a noise from by an apartment complex.

"Stop it" A voice called out and we heard a few laughs

I rounded the corner followed by Jerry and saw two guys holding a girl by the arms so that she way suspended in air

"Let me go!" The girl screams wildly kicking. More laughing.

"Oh we can't do that" One says glee unmistakable in his voice "After all Luke will be so happy we found you"

They turn the girl, still not seeing us. She was struggling to get out of their grasp with a terrified look on her face. I heard Jerry gasp and realized why. The girl was Amber.

"Hey what's going on here?" Jerry demands walking out from behind the building. Idiot.

"Oh nothing." The bigger boy said "Just taking her back to her boyfriend's place. Silly thing ran away" he said convincingly.

"I ran away for a reason!" Amber yelled and one of them kicked her in the back.

"Let her go" I add tired of this and stepping out from behind the building as well. They sneered and one held Amber while the other dashed toward us. I snap kicked him and Jerry's face was turning red with anger.

"Jerry call the police, and Kim" I tell him

"Why Kim?" He inquires

"Just do it" I say as the other one moves toward me as well. I heard Jerry dialing as I circle my next opponent. Just like sparring. I thought to myself to calm down. I punch him in the nose and he swings at my head I duck roll and trip him hitting him on the head. Hard. Amber was in the corner wide eyed and seemed to be hyperventilating. Jerry walked over.

"Police and Kim are coming" He says and kneels by Amber attempting to speak with her.

When the police finally got there I explain what happened.

"Want us to take her?" One offers gesturing toward Amber.

"No we got it" I reassure him, I didn't think Amber wanted to talk to them much.

Kim arrived about five minutes after.

"What's going on?" She asks practically jumping off her bike.

"Jerry and I found Amber and these two guys were trying to take her to this guy called Luke" I say summing it up. Kim's face paled a bit and I grew worried, even Kim was scared. She walks over and kneels by Amber.

"Luke?" She asks seriously.

Amber bites her lip and nods looking toward the ground. I kneel as well.

"What's going on here" I say it straight.

"Let's go to my house my parents aren't home" Kim says helping Amber up

"Fine" I say. Jerry was looking more concerned than when he got his first pimple.

Soon we were at Kim's house and we were sitting down on a bright red sofa in her living room.

"Well" Amber starts. Her voice small "Luke used to be my dancing partner. I really liked him and he was good to me and soon enough we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

That didn't sound too bad

"But then he started hitting me. He wouldn't let me leave or break up with him. One day I climbed out the bathroom window and ran away. They found me today though. I can't go back."

She says a note of hysteria present in her voice.

Jerry looked like he was going to explode.

"He hit you! That no good slime bag scum of a human being!" He yelled making Amber flinch.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. Because they know where I am" She says quietly crying. Kim puts an arm around her.

"Hey its okay we'll call the police-"

"They didn't believe me!" Amber

"And we can make sure they don't hurt you" Kim finished.

"You might get hurt though" She says.

"Well you can't go back there" I add in. "Where do you live we can drive you home"

She bites her lip

"Somewhere in between Redfern St. and Dogwood Rd." She says nervously.

"You can stay with me. My mom is the only one there, dad's gone, and she'd understand" Jerry puts in.

I could see her weighing her options.

"If you're sure I wouldn't be a bother"

"Not at all. Let's go" He takes her small hand and leads her out the door. I was left alone with Kim.

"Is that what she was talking to you about after the performance yesterday?" I ask

"Yes" Kim says with a sigh "I don't know what to do".

I put my arm around her

"Hey, you know I'll be there for you" I say trying to comfort her then all of a sudden she was kissing me and I was kissing her, her arms around my neck and mine on her waist. My heart beating uncontrollably out of my chest. Finally she pulled away.

"I- uh I gotta go" I say and dash out the door.

Smooth.

**AN: This was a hard chapter for me to write. Don't know why. Hope you enjoy and remember R and R!**


	4. Promises and Pickles

**AN: sorry it's so short but I have school tomorrow. I just wanted to share something funny with you.**

**Threats I have used within the week:**

**Dress pants may not kill you, but if you don't wear them I will!**

**Contribute before I rip out your spine and beat you with it**

**I want to rip off your head and eat it right now.**

**You do NOT want to tick a girl with steel toed combat boots off**

**I have a hit list taped to my wall. Your name is the next one added to it.**

**Fun right?**

**Josh: O_o….no…**

**Randy: DON'T HURT ME I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING**

**I love my friends….**

J POV  
>I was still nervous around Kim. I probably would be for, oh I don't know, THE REST OF MY LIFE. I mean, there was no more denying it. I, Jack was in love with Kim. I had no further time to contemplate it when the doors to the dojo opened and Amber and Jerry walked in having a heated argument about something. Too bad I couldn't tell what it was about. It was in Spanish.<p>

"Jerry idiota! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Eh?"

"¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía que era alérgico a las salmueras!"

"¿Qué clase de idiota pone pickes en un panqueque?"

"Supongo que sería ese imbécil! Deja apenas ámbar bien mástil?"

As the two got into a fighting stance Milton translated for us. We were lucky he was in honors Spanish.

"Jerry you idiot! What were you thinking! Huh!"

"I'm Sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to pickles!"

"what kind of moron puts pickles in a pancake"

"I guess I would be that moron! Let's just spar okay Amber?"

We all just looked at each other. Speechless.

"What the heck would you put pickles in a pancake Jerry?" Kim blurted out.

I didn't see her come in so I did what came naturally. Make a squeaking sound and hid.

"Ellos son buenos! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ella era alérgica?" Jerru shouts

"Sorry, I meant They are good! How was I supposed to know she was allergic!" He repeats in the same tone.

"Have any of you seen Jack, I need to talk to him" Kim asks, obviously not seeing me hiding under the table. Everyone in the room points to me. Great friends.

Kim grabs me by the ear and drags me out back

"Okay listen we can't avoid each other forever. What happened yesterday was nothing. I felt nothing. Okay? It was just a spur of the moment thing" She blurts out. Then she turns on her heel and leaves.

That stung. That hurt me deep.

Even though we both knew she was lying.


End file.
